Getting away with Murder
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Alles hat einmal ein Ende... Harry hält die ewigen Misshandlungen seiner Verwandtern nicht mehr aus und beschließt sich endlich zu wehren... Und er zieht dabei alle Register [Slash][Kapitel 1 und 2 Überarbeitet!]
1. Getting away with Muder

Titel: Getting away with Murder  
Teil: 1/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLady(at)gmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören _snif _Das Lied ist von Papa Roach und ist daher auch nicht von mir  
Rating: PG-15 (?)  
Pairing: mal sehen xD  
Genre: Dark (?), Slash, ...  
Warnungen: Death, Dark!Harry, Slash  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Nach einiger Zeit der Misshandlung durch die Dursleys beschließt Harry seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und ihnen zu zeigen, dass er so nicht weiter machen wird...

Story ist noch nicht beta gelesen...

A/N: Ja man wird sich vermutlich wundern, wieso ich dieses Kapitel noch mal hochlade... das ist ganz einfach... ich hab es noch einmal komplett überarbeitet, ebenso wie Kapitel 1 und 2. Ich würde daher allen empfehlen, es sich noch mal durchzulesen, wenn sie nicht vollkommen verwirrt sein wollen.

* * *

_**Kapitel 00 Getting away with Murder**_

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master and I am waiting for disaster_

Ich hasste es... Oh wie sehr ich es hasste. Niemand konnte sich vermutlich vorstellen, wie sehr ich es verabscheute dazu gezwungen zu sein bei meinen Verwandten zu leben, jeden Sommer zu ihnen zurückkehren zu müssen und genau zu wissen, was mich erwartete. Es war die Hölle... Und es wurde mit jedem Jahr einfach nur noch schlimmer. Früher musste ich einfach nur arbeiten bis zu umfallen, alles erledigen, was so anfiel... Und es war doch nie gut genug, egal wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengte. Ich war nur ein kleines Kind, ich wusste nicht, dass sie mich niemals lieben würden, dass ich ihnen einfach nur im Weg war, sie mich gar nicht dort haben wollten. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich das verstand... und es tat weh, zu wissen, dass die einzige Familie, die ich noch hatte, mich am liebsten tot sehen würde. Aber sie durften es nicht, konnten nichts tun um mir wirklich zu schaden. Mittlerweile weiß ich, dass es Dumbledore war, der sie unter Kontrolle hielt, doch geholfen hatte er mir nie. Auch jetzt nicht, wo sie sogar so weit gingen, dass es ihnen nicht mehr reichte, mich verbal fertig zu machen und damit zu bestraften, dass ich nichts zu essen bekam... Nein... seit letztem Sommer hatte das Ganze eine neue Ebene erreicht. Was früher vielleicht mal eine Ohrfeige gewesen war, weitete sich in regelmäßige Schläge aus. Am Anfang war es noch wenig, Vernon rutschte immer öfter die Hand aus. Und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie viel Spaß es ihm machte, dem „Freak" endlich einmal das geben zu können, was er „verdiente". Ich wusste, dass ich nicht viel mehr tun konnte, als es einfach über mich ergehen zu lassen und mich so weit es ging zu schützen und mich von ihm fern zu halten. Außerdem, hätte ich mich gewehrt wäre es einfach nur noch schlimmer geworden.  
Manches Mal fragte ich mich sogar, ob Dumbledore seine Finger bei der ganzen Sache mit im Spiel hatte. Vor allem, nachdem ich ihn bereits letzten Sommer über die – meiner Meinung nach wirklich nicht akzeptablen – Zustände bei meinen Verwandten erzählt hatte. Doch er hatte mich einfach nur wie immer angelächelt und meinte, dass es mich schon nicht umbringen würde, und das ich es als Training oder Abhärtung gegen Voldemort sehen sollte... Als wäre das nicht genug gewesen, mein Bild von ihm vollkommen zu zerstören, nein... er musste alles Gute, was ich je an ihm gesehen hatte vernichten, als er mir mitteilte, dass ich ab sofort jede Ferien nach Hause fahren müsste. Ich wollte nicht, versuchte mit anderen Lehrern zu reden, damit ich nicht zurück musste, aber es hatte keinen Sinn... Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als in meine persönliche Hölle zurück zu kehren.

Seit dieser Zeit hatte ich mich noch mehr verändert als vorher. Ich hatte meinen Freunden ebenfalls davon erzählt, aber sie konnten es einfach nicht verstehen, glaubten mir nicht mal und verteidigten Dumbledore gegen alles, was ich sagte. Ich zog mich immer mehr zurück, wollte niemanden an mich heran lassen. Immerhin hatte ich mal wieder erfahren, dass man doch nur verletzt wurde, wenn man dies zuließ. Außerdem schwankten meine Stimmungen immer häufiger. Ich wusste, dass es damit zusammen hing, dass ih besser mit jemandem reden sollte, aber ich tat es nicht. Meist war ich einfach vollkommen ruhig, machte alles mit mir selbst aus, doch manchmal ging es einfach nicht mehr und ich brach – natürlich nur, wenn ich wusste, dass niemand da war – weinen zusammen, konnte das alles einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Es gab aber auch andere Reaktionen. Manchmal wandelte sich die ganze Trauer auch einfach in Wut um, unkontrollierbare Wut, die sich auch auf meine Magie auswirkte, ich konnte sie dann einfach nicht mehr kontrollieren. Bisher hatte ich es glücklicherweise immer geschafft zu diesem Zeitpunkt irgendwo alleine zu sein. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich es nicht gewesen wäre. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als irgendwann meine Gefühle, wieder vollkommen kontrollieren zu können. Und dann würde ich sie nutzen können, für mich... und es würde sicher einige Personen geben, die darunter zu leiden hätten. Aber das war mir nun auch egal. Sollten sie alle Leiden, so wie sie mich haben leiden lassen... Allen voran Dumbledore.

Alleine der Gedanke an ihn ließ die Wut in mir aufsteigen, doch für den Moment war ich zu schwach um daraus irgendwelche Nutzen zu ziehen. Mein gesamter Körper schmerzte noch von der letzten „Behandlung" durch meinen Onkel. Ich seufzte leise und dachte wieder einmal daran, dass ich jetzt sogar lieber bei Voldemort sein würde, als hier. Viele würden mich vermutlich für verrückt halten, wenn sie das hören würden, aber warum sollte mich das noch interessieren. Mich interessierte gar nichts mehr. Wenn ich zu Voldi gehen könnte, hätte ich wenigstens die reele Chance, dass bald alles besser sein würde. Entweder würde er mich umbringen – was mich momentan nicht sonderlich stören würde, was hatte ich schon noch zu verlieren – oder aber ich würde die Möglichkeit bekommen, meine Rache zu bekommen. Manchmal hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass ich verrückt wurde. Aber das störte mich schon lange nicht mehr.  
Selbst die nächtlichen Albträume mit Voldemort waren angenehmer geworden als die Tage. Auch wenn ich durch sie ebenfalls Schmerzen hatte. Ich liebte es mittlerweile fast zu schlafen, diese Schmerzen waren meiner Meinung um einiges erträglicher, als alles was mir hier sonst so passierte. Außerdem war mir aufgefallen, dass die Schmerzen sich etwas verringert hatten, seit ich seine Art zu handeln zumindest teilweise akzeptiert hatte, warum das so war, verstand ich nicht, aber es war auch erst einmal nebensächlich. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, wartete ich nur noch darauf zu Voldemort zu kommen. Er war schließlich die einzige Person, die mir helfen konnte zu bekommen was ich wollte. Meine Rache. Eiskalte, blutige Rache... Und dafür würde ich sogar so weit gehen und mich ihm unterordnen...

_I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder!  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder!_

_Getting away... Getting away... Getting away..._

Es passierte schon wieder. Ich wusste nicht einmal, was ich dieses Mal falsch gemacht haben sollte, wenn es überhaupt irgendwas war. Immerhin schlug er mich ja eh nicht nur deshalb, etwas was ich mir lange eingestanden hatte. Aber trotz allem, konnte ich es nicht verhindern, dass ich mich immer wieder fragte, was ich falsch gemacht hatte, wenn die Schmerzen durch meinen Körper fuhren. Doch im Endeffekt das war vermutlich eh egal, alles was ich wusste war, dass Vernon mich brutal aus dem Schrank unter der Treppe gezerrt hatte - den ich schon seit dem Sommer nach dem 5. Schuljahr wieder bewohnen musste, auch wenn ich mich darin mittlerweile gar nicht mehr wirklich bewegen konnte - und mich nach oben ins Bad schleifte, wo er - wie so oft - anfing auf mich einzuschlagen. Wieso er sich immer ausgerechnet, das Bad dafür aussuchte, war mir schleierhaft, aber vermutlich war ihm hier einfach am sichersten, da es niemand sehen konnte.  
Ich biss mir ziemlich heftig auf die Unterlippe um bloß keinen Laut von mir zu geben, da ich wusste, dass ihn das rasend machen würde. Immer wenn ich vor Schmerzen aufschrie fuhr er mich an, dass ich die Klappe halten solle und schlug nur noch fester zu. Meine Augen hatte ich fest zusammen gepresst und ich konnte mittlerweile schon mein Blut schmecken, so stark hatte ich zugebissen.  
Um die Schmerzen zu vergessen begann ich mir vorzustellen, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn Vernon blutüberströmt am Boden lag und mit leeren Augen zu mir aufstarrte. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie sein warmes Blut meine Hand hinunter auf den Boden tropfte, als ich mit versteinertem Gesicht auf ihn herunter starrte. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Ja so wäre er mir am liebsten... Tot... Dann hätte ich endlich meine Ruhe vor ihm. Nie wieder müsste ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, was als nächstes passieren würde, wann er das nächste Mal ausrastet. Dann wäre wenigstens eins meiner Probleme aus der Welt geschafft… Endgültig.  
"Was grinst du so dämlich!" schrie er mich da auch schon wieder an. "Du scheinst deine Lektion ja nicht gelernt zu haben!"  
Das war alles was ich noch hörte, ehe er erneut zuschlug und ich so hart mit dem Kopf gegen den Badewannenrand prallte, dass ich das Bewusstsein verlor.

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to because I'm getting away with murder_

_I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder!  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder!_

_Getting away, murder_

Als ich wieder zu mir kam war das erste was ich bemerkte, dass ich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen hatte und meinen Körper kaum bewegen konnte. Allerdings lies ich dies eher außer Acht. Es war schließlich nichts Neues für mich, was ich mich allerdings wirklich fragte, war ob mit meinem Kopf alles in Ordnung war. Vorsichtig tastete ich die Stelle ab, welche am meisten wehtat und stellte zu meiner Erleichterung fest, dass ich – zumindest so wie es aussah – mehr eine Beule, als eine wirkliche Verletzung hatte. Ob es mit dem Rest meines Körpers ebenfalls so aussah, wusste ich nicht, aber mir war klar, dass es irgendwann wieder heilen würde. So wie jedes Mal, wenn ich so etwas über mich ergehen lassen musste.  
/Mein Gott… Jetzt gewöhne ich mich da schon dran…/ seufzte er Frustriert und schloss die Augen, versucht alle allzu negativen Gedanken weg zuschieben. /Ich kann mir das doch nicht einfach weiter gefallen lassen. Ich muss doch irgendetwas tun… Wieso kann mich nicht einfach irgendjemand hier herausholen? Wieso interessiert es nur niemanden, was mit mir passiert…/  
Ich schloss die Augen und biss wieder auf meiner – ohnehin schon geschundenen – Unterlippe herum. Etwas, was ich mit in der letzten Zeit besonders angeeignet hatte, wenn ich nervös und durcheinander war. /"Zeige einem Feind nie deine Schwäche" Na super… das kann ich vermutlich vergessen, wenn ich nicht gerade meine Phasen hab… Alles verstecken… niemandem mehr irgendwas zeigen… Einfach die Neutralität aufrechterhalten, die Maske nur mehr verstärken./

Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und ließ meine Gedanken weiter wandern, bis ich schließlich einen Entschluss fasste. Das nächste Mal, wenn einer von ihnen die Hand gegen mich erheben würde, würde ich ihnen zeigen, was es wirklich hieß Schmerzen zu haben.  
Zum ersten Mal erwies es sich als Vorteil, dass ich meine Magie nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, wenn ich sehr wütend wurde. Immerhin konnte man so nicht wirklich nachweisen, wer es nun im Endeffekt gewesen war, geschweige denn was passierte. Denn eins hatte ich nun wirklich gelernt… Frei fließende Magie ließ sich deutlich schlechter analysieren, als gebündelte. Und die Grenze, die mich zurückhielt irgendetwas gegen meine Verwandten zu unternehmen, war nun wirklich endgültig überschritten. Ich hatte endgültig genug davon mich herumschubsen zu lassen. Einerseits fragte ich mich zwar warum ich nicht schon früher etwas getan hatte, aber andererseits war das nun auch egal. Meine Verwandten würden leiden, so wie ich gelitten hatte und noch viel mehr... Und es gab nichts und niemanden der das verhindern könnte.

-----

Wie jeden Abend musste ich den Dursleys ihren Tee servieren. Irgendwann hatte es sich einfach so eingebürgert, dass die drei sich ins Wohnzimmer setzten und ich sie – mal wieder – von vorne bis hinten bedienen musste. Leider verlief dies meist alles andere als ruhig. Dudley schien einfach viel zu viel Freude daran zu haben zuzusehen, wie sein Vater mich schlug. Ich verstand ihn wirklich nicht, aber wenn ich ehrlich war wollte ich das auch nicht. Alles was ich in diesem Moment tat, war einfach nur beten, dass er heute wenigstens einmal alles stehen lassen würde. Aber da hatte ich mir natürlich mal wieder zu große Hoffnungen gemacht. Als ich ihm gerade etwas eingeschenkt hatte und ihm die Tasse reichte, stieß er sie mit voller Absicht aus der Hand, so dass sie mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Boden knallte und der Tee sich langsam auf dem Teppich verteilte. Ich presste meine Augen zusammen, während Dudley mich höhnend fragte, ob ich nicht aufpassen könnte, aber das war nicht das, was mich interessierte. Stattdessen kam kurz darauf auch genau das, was ich erwartet hatte. Eine harte Ohrfeige, die alles in meinem Kopf klingen ließ und bunte Punkte vor meinen Augen tanzen ließ.  
„Kannst du nicht einmal aufpassen?" fauchte Vernon dann auch schon, während ich schnell aufsprang und mich von ihm wegbewegte. Meine Augen voll auf ihn fixiert atmete ich einmal tief durch, ehe ich zum ersten Mal meine Wut wirklich zuließ.  
„Bleib weg! Bleib bloß von mir weg, oder du wirst es bereuen!" fauchte ich ihn an und für einen Moment schien Vernon ernsthaft schockiert und verwirrt zu sein, doch dann schwang das Ganze erneut in Wut um und er kam weiter auf mich zu. Petunia trank gelangweilt weiter ihren Tee, während Dudley mich voller Genugtuung ansah, etwas was mich noch mehr zur Weißglut trieb und langsam aber sicher, spürt ich, wie ich die Kontrolle zu verlieren begann. Als Vernon mir dann noch eine weitere Ohrfeige verpasste – die ich nicht hatte kommen sehen, da ich zu sehr auf die anderen Beiden fixiert war und ihn für einen Moment vollkommen aus den Augen gelassen hatte – war es endgültig vorbei.  
„Fass. Mich. Nie. Wieder. AN! Hast du mich verstanden, Vernon Dursley? Nie wieder!" fragte ich leise und mit eiskaltem Ton. Ich hatte nun vollkommen die Kontrolle über meine Magie verloren und spürte, wie sie langsam anfing frei um mich herum zu fließen, meine Haare und meine Kleidung leicht wehen ließ. Funken begannen zu sprühen, als die Deckenlampe aus ihrer Verankerung gerissen wurde, Gläser und Tassen zersprangen und ich bekam nur am Rande mit, wie meine Verwandten überrascht aufschrieen. Jetzt konnte mich nichts mehr aufhalten.  
Ein eiskaltes Lachen entwich meiner Kehle, als ich zu den drei sah, die sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers gepfercht hatten und mich voller Angst ansahen. Man konnte richtig sehen, wie sie innerlich beteten, dass ich ihnen nichts tun würde, aber diesen Wunsch würde ich ihnen nicht erfüllen. Wollte ich ihnen nicht erfüllen. In meinen Augen loderte ein eiskaltes Feuer, welches mit Blut gestillt werden wollte. "Jetzt ist es zu spät meine Lieben. Ihr hättet früher aufhören sollen. Ihr hättet es einfach lassen sollen, aber ihr wolltet ja nicht… Es hat euch Spaß gemacht, mich zu quälen nicht wahr? Aber jetzt werdet ihr nie wieder die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen... Denn ich beende es hier..."

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master and I am craving this disaster_

_I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder!  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder!_

_Getting away_

Ich genoss die Schmerzensschreie, die kurz darauf von den drei Dursleys zu vernehmen waren. Ich ließ sie meinen ganzen Zorn spüren, der sich in meiner Magie wieder spiegelte und folterte und quälte sie damit, bis sie anfingen mich anzubetteln aufzuhören. Blut lief aus ihren Mundwinkeln und verteilte sich langsam über den Teppich, was mich leise lachen ließ. Aber all das, war mir noch nicht genug, ich wollte mehr. Wollte dass sie noch viel mehr Leiden mussten. Meine Magie wirkte immer mehr auf die Drei ein und während sie sich schreiend auf dem Boden hin- und herwälzten bohrten sich die vielen dort verstreuten Glassplitter immer tiefer in ihre Haut. Es war ein wirklich schönes Bild, beschloss ich und genoss es richtig einmal sie leiden zu sehen. Ich lachte kalt und beobachte das ganze voller Genugtuung. Leider war mir auch bewusst, dass ich nicht mehr viel Zeit haben würde sie zu quälen, immerhin würden vermutlich bald einige Auroren und andere unliebsame Gestallten hier auftauchen, die mir nichts weiter als Probleme bereiten würden. Und ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass Dumbledore oder einer seiner Leute auftauchte und mich einfach in den nächsten Käfig steckte… Da würde ich lieber direkt hier sterben.

Als ich aufstand konnte ich schon fühlen, dass die Dursleys bereits eher tot als lebendig waren und ich grinste zufrieden. So wusste ich wenigsten, dass ich meinen Spaß schon hatte und nichts weiter hätte tun können. Ich bündelte meine Magie und ließ eine kleine Flamme in meiner Hand erscheinen, die ich langsam in Richtung Boden wandern ließ. Kurz bevor sie diesen berührte, hielt sie an und begann in einer Mischung aus Grün und Rot zu leuchten. Ich betrachtete sie lächelnd und wandte mich dann zu den Dursleys.  
"Schönes Sterben wünsche ich..." flüsterte ich kalt lächelnd, holte meine Sachen und verließ schließlich das Haus, ließ dann die Flamme den Boden erreichen und löste somit eine kleine Explosion aus.

_I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder!  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder!_

Ich warf einen letzen Blick auf das brennende Haus hinter mir. Und mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich wirklich befreit. Ich wusste, dass ich jetzt alles tun konnte, was ich wollte. Niemand würde mich jetzt aufhalten können. Denn Dumbledore und sein Orden brauchten mich um gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen und ich bezweifelte, dass der Dunkle Lord sich sehr dagegen sträuben würde, wenn ich mich ihm anschließen wollte. Immerhin war er so eine der größten Gefahren für ihn beseitigt. Und selbst wenn es so sein sollte, dass er mich nicht bei sich haben wollte, vielleicht sogar wieder versuchte mich zu töten. Es war egal. Alles was jetzt kam, war einfach nur noch besser, als das was hinter mir lag. Dem war ich mir ziemlich sicher.  
Ein eiskaltes Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich vom Ort des Geschehens wegapparierte... Direkt in eine neue Zukunft.

* * *

Ende Prolog 


	2. first step for freedom

Titel: Getting away with Murder  
Teil: 2/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLady(at)gmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören _snif  
_Rating: PG-15 (?)  
Pairing: mal sehen xD  
Genre: Dark (?), Slash, .Drama(?)..  
Warnungen: Death, Dark!Harry, Slash  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Nach einiger Zeit der Misshandlung durch die Dursleys beschließt Harry seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und ihnen zu zeigen, dass er so nicht weiter machen wird...

Story ist noch nicht beta gelesen...

-----

**_Kapitel 01 – first step for freedom _**

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, war Harry geradewegs in die Winkelgasse appariert und sah sich nun leicht überrascht um. Er hatte nicht wirklich geplant, was er nun tun sollte, aber das kam ihm gerade recht.  
Die Winkelgasse war belebt wie immer und niemand schien wirklich auf ihn zu achten, was Harry nur allzu recht sein konnte und so machte er sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zu Gringrotts. Auch wenn er immer noch ziemlich durcheinander war, so war ihm doch klar, dass er nicht viel Zeit haben würde, ehe der Tagesprophet über das Geschehene berichten würde und man anfangen würde ihn zu suchen. Und bis dahin hatte er noch einiges zu erledigen. Und als aller erstes brauchte er erst einmal etwas Geld.  
Kaum hatte er die Bank betreten, ging er auch schon zielstrebig auf einen der Kobolde zu.  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte dieser mit monotoner Stimme und sah nicht einmal mehr von seiner Tätigkeit auf.  
"Ich möchte Geld abholen. Mr. Harry Potter, Verließ 687... Außerdem möchte ich, dass mein Gold in ein anderes Verließ verlegt wird und sichergestellt wird, dass außer mir und den Personen, denen ich persönlich eine Bevollmächtigung gebe, niemand Zugriff auf mein Verließ gewährt wird. Alle bisherigen Bevollmächtigungen sind dabei außer Kraft zu setzen und neue können nur hier und mit meiner Anwesenheit getätigt werden." erwiderte Harry mit emotionsloser Stimme und sah die Kreatur vor sich einfach nur abwartend an. Diese musterte ihn nun für einen Moment skeptisch, ehe sie sich ein paar Notizen machte und nach seinem Schlüssel fragte. Sofort suchte Harry seinen Schlüssel raus, legte ihn auf vor den Kobold, welcher erneut nickte.  
„Sie werden nun zu Ihrem Verließ begleitet. Danach wird alles sofort in ein anderes umdisponiert und Sie können sich Ihren Schlüssel hier abholen."  
Harry nickte zustimmend und folgte dem Kobold, der ihn zu seinem Verließ brachte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry alle Förmlichkeiten erledigt hatte und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und erstmal gut gefülltem Geldbeutel die Bank verließ und in der Winkelgasse erst einmal wieder umsah, wo er nun hinsollte. Eine Weile dachte er noch nach, ehe er fast automatisch zur Nocturngasse ging. Irgendwie – auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wieso – hatte er einfach das Gefühl, dass er dort alle seine Einkäufe dort erledigen könnte. Außerdem war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass er nicht ewig in der Winkelgasse herumrennen konnte, wenn er nicht erwischt werden wollte. Er wusste nicht genau, wie viel Zeit er noch hatte, aber er befürchtete, dass es weniger war, als ihm lieb war.  
Wie recht er haben sollte, wurde ihm bewusst, als er in die Nocturngasse einbog und eine recht laute, klare Stimme vernahm, die durch die Winkelgasse hallte und die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich zog.  
„Extrablatt! Extrablatt! Angriff auf Harry Potter! Wo ist der Junge der Lebt?"  
Es kostete Harry wirklich einiges an Selbstbeherrschung um nicht in lautes Lachen zu verfallen, als er tiefer in die dunkle Seitenstraße ging und das Chaos hinter sich zurück ließ. Wieder einmal wurde ihm Bewusst, wie wenig diese Menschen doch verstanden. Wie viele von ihnen, die sich nun um den Zeitungsjungen drängten würden ihre Sicherheit bangen, wie viele sich fragen ob ihr „Held" tot sei, sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie verstanden wirklich so wenig…

----

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ der dunkelhaarige Junge sich auf das Bett fallen, dass er für die nächste Zeit, wohl sein Eigen nennen würde. Nachdem er einige Zeit durch die Gasse geschlendert war und den dort herumlungernden Zauberern und Hexen schnell deutlich gemacht hatte, dass mit ihm nicht zu Spaßen war, hatte er sich alle Geschäfte angesehen. Schnell war ihm klar gewesen, dass er hier wirklich alles bekommen würde, was er brauchte und alles andere vermutlich auch irgendwo bestellen konnte. Es war wirklich eine gute Sache, dass Auroren nur selten hier herkamen. Aber selbst dafür würde er gewappnet sein. Mit allem, was er sich gekauft hatte, inklusive neuem Zauberstab und anständiger Kleidung, hatte er es sich in seinem Zimmer gemütlich gemacht und direkt mit seiner Arbeit – einem Trank, mit dem er sein Aussehen verändern würde – begonnen.  
Lächelnd lehnte er sich auf seinem Bett zurück und griff nach dem Exemplar des Tagespropheten, den er sich während seiner Einkäufe ergattert hatte und begann ihn mit einem amüsierten Grinsen zu lesen.

**_Angriff in Surrey. Wo ist der Junge der Lebt? _**

_Wie wir erfahren haben, fand vor wenigen Stunden ein Angriff auf ein kleines Familienhaus in Little Whining, Surrey statt. Laut Berichten handelte es sich dabei um die Verwandten Harry Potters. Aus sicherer Quelle konnten wir erfahren, dass der Junge seine Ferien bei seinen Verwandten verbringen sollte.  
In den abgebrannten Ruinen des Hauses konnten drei Leichen geborgen werden und nach den ersten Untersuchungen wurde mitgeteilt, dass es sich bei keiner von ihnen um Harry Potter handelt. Allerdings fehlt von dem Jungen bisher jede Spur. Es konnten keine Anzeichen auf den Verbleib des Schülers gefunden werden und auch die Befragung der Anwohner, brachte keine neuen Erkenntnisse. _

_Des Weiteren steht das Ministerium vor einem Rätsel, wer für diesen Anschlag verantwortlich ist. Es konnten keine Eindeutigen Spuren gefunden werden, wodurch eine klare Zuordnung nicht möglich ist. Jedoch wurden erste Vermutungen angestellt, dass es sich um Todesser gehandelt haben könnte. Allerdings wurden auch sofort Stimmen laut, dass ein solches Verhalten untypisch sei.  
Wie es scheint tappt das Ministerium im Dunkeln.  
Nun bittet das Ministerium Sie um sachdienliche Hinweise zum Verbleib des „Jungen-der-lebt". Sollten Sie irgendetwas über den Aufenthaltsort des Jungen wissen, so wenden Sie sich bitte umgehend an das Ministerium oder den Tagespropheten. _

Lachend las Harry den Artikel erneut, ehe er die Zeitung wieder weglegte und sich erst einmal ausgiebig streckte. Es war wirklich zu amüsant, wie wenig die Leute doch verstanden. Nicht einmal seine Magiespur hatten sie mehr finden können. Alles in allem hatte es wirklich sehr gut geklappt. Die angegebenen Bemühungen ihn zu finden amüsierten ihn dabei nur noch mehr.  
„Als ob ihr mich finden werdet… Ich werde nicht gefunden, wenn ich es nicht will" sprach er leise zu sich, als er sich erhob und seine restlichen Sachen verstaute und nach dem Trank sah. „Und bald könnt ihr es auch nicht mehr… Sie sind alle so dumm… so furchtbar dumm…"  
Grinsend drehte er sich zum Fenster und sah nach draußen und betrachtete das geschäftige treiben in der Nocturngasse. „Außerdem wird euch vermutlich nicht freuen, was ihr sehen werdet, wenn ihr mich findet… Von daher solltet ihr hoffen, dass ihr mich nicht zu früh findet." Ein eiskaltes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich umdrehte und den Trank in mehrere Phiolen abfüllte. Ab jetzt konnte ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnen.

-----

Es war ein paar Tage später, als Harry wieder einmal durch die Nocturngasse schlenderte. Er hatte den Trank zur Veränderung seines Aussehens vor einiger Zeit genommen, hatte aber vorsichtshalber immer etwas dabei, falls er aufhören sollte zu wirken. Durch den Trank waren seine Haare länger und glatter geworden und hatten nun ebenfalls einen leichten Rotstich, welcher dafür sorgte, dass sie im Licht rot-schwarz leuchteten, seine Augen waren nun blau-grau und seine Narbe war verschwunden. Außerdem war seine Haut blasser geworden. Das Einzige, was ihn nun also eigentlich noch verraten konnte war seine Magische Signatur, doch diese konnte man nur erkennen, wenn man sie schon einmal gespürt hatte und wusste woran man sie erkennen konnte. Glücklicherweise gab es kaum jemandem, der diese Kriterien erfüllte. Zudem war die magische Spur schon immer etwas, was schnell verschwand und nur deutlich bei zauberstabloser Magie zu erkennen war.  
Und somit wusste Harry, dass er sich eigentlich kaum Gedanken machen musste entdeckt zu werden.

Zufrieden grinsend schlenderte er weiter und sah sich dabei immer wieder die verschiedensten Dinge in den Schaufenstern an, wodurch er eher weniger auf den Weg achtete. So kam es auch, dass er plötzlich mit jemandem zusammen stieß. Blau-graue Augen trafen auf rubinrote und Harry wusste, dass er sein Gegenüber ungläubig anstarrte, aber er konnte es nicht ändern, sich keinen Millimeter rühren. Sein gegenüber legte leicht die Stirn in Falten, als er die Person mit der er zusammengeprallt war musterte, dann breitete sich langsam Verstehen in seinen Augen aus und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
Sie hatten sich gefunden…

Ende Kapitel 01


	3. in the shadows

Titel: Getting away with Murder  
Teil: 3/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLady(at)gmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören _snif  
_Rating: PG-15 (?)  
Pairing: mal sehen xD  
Genre: Dark (?), Slash, .Drama(?)..  
Warnungen: Death, Dark!Harry (?), Slash  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Nach einiger Zeit der Misshandlung durch die Dursleys beschließt Harry seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und ihnen zu zeigen, dass er so nicht weiter machen wird...

Story ist noch nicht beta gelesen…

A/N: Nach langer langer Zeit, habe ich es endlich geschafft auch mal dieses Kapitel zu überarbeiten und ich muss sagen, dass sich mehr geändert hat, als ich das eigentlich gedacht hatte Aber ich mag es so lieber. Man könnte fast sagen ich liebe es **_gg_**

-----

**_Kapitel 02 – in the shadows _**

„So so so... wen haben wir denn da, wenn das nicht Potter ist" sprach sein Gegenüber mit gehässiger Stimme und richtete sich langsam auf. So schnell er konnte, war Harry ebenfalls auf den Beinen und sah ihn mit einem kühlen und kalkulierenden Blick an, welcher den anderen allerdings nur zu amüsieren schien.  
„Voldemort" sprach er dann leise und kühl. „Was willst du von mir?"  
Zwar hatte er vorgehabt ihn zu suchen, aber trotz allem wollte er es lieber auf seine Weise angehen und mitten am helllichten Tag in der Nocturngasse in Tom Marvolo Riddle zu laufen war nicht unbedingt das, was er darunter verstand.  
Ein leises, spöttisches Lachen ließ ihn die Stirn in Falten legen und sein Gegenüber mit steigender Intensität anstarren. Nur nebenbei wunderte er sich, wie er es wohl geschafft hatte wieder zu seinem jüngeren Ich zu werden, doch das war nun reichlich Nebensächlich.  
„Momentan will ich gar nichts von dir, Potter. Aber glaub mir… unter anderen Umständen…"  
„…wäre ich jetzt tot… Und weiter?"  
Diese Antwort brachte ihm ein leises Lachen und ein Kopfschütteln ein. „So amüsant es auch ist dich hier zu treffen, Kleiner. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für dich. Aber nun, wo ich definitiv weiß, dass du noch lebst… Ich finde dich"  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Riddle einfach und ließ Harry – sprachlos auf die leere Stelle starrend – zurück.

/Oh mein Gott… was zur Hölle war das/ schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, als er sich auf den Weg in eine kleine Bar machte. Was auch immer da gerade passiert war: Eigentlich hätte er es gut finden müssen, doch die Ungewissheit seiner weiteren Situation ließ ihn Zweifel bekommen. /Sieht so aus, als müsste ich schnell klar machen, was ich will…/

-----

Wieder zurück in seinem Anwesen verstaute Tom die besorgten Utensilien und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Niemals hätte er gedacht jemanden wie Harry Potter in der Nocturngasse zu treffen und beinahe hätte er ihn nicht einmal erkannt. Genau genommen war es eigentlich reiner Zufall gewesen, dass es ihm überhaupt klar geworden war. Er war sich einfach sicher gewesen.  
Doch was ihn am meisten erstaunt hatte war das Feuer in den Augen des Jungen. Er hatte ihm nun wirklich oft genug gegenüber gestanden und ihn bekämpft, um sagen zu können, dass er den Jungen kannte, aber nie hatte er ein solch starkes Feuer gesehen. Natürlich, Hass und Verachtung hatte er immer in dessen Augen lesen können, aber dieses Mal war es vollkommen anders gewesen. Und was auch immer es war, er würde es herausfinden.  
Grinsend wandte er sich zu einem Spiegel und murmelte eine Formel, ehe er einen Namen nannte. Einen Moment wartete er, ehe eine weibliche Stimme ihm antwortete. „Was kann ich für Euch tun, Meister?"  
Sein Grinsen weitete sich und er nickte wohlwollend. „Wie wunderbar, dass ich dich direkt erreiche… Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich…"

------

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon in der Bar saß, aber er wusste, dass er etwas zu viel getrunken hatte und besser nach Hause ging, ehe irgendjemand auf die Idee kam das auszunutzen. Aber auch wenn sein Verstand es ihm sagte, so ließ sein Instinkt ihn doch verweilen. Irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als müsse er auf etwas oder jemanden warten, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, um wen es sich handelte.

„Kann ich mich setzen?"  
Eine sanfte Frauenstimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah verwundert auf, nickte dann zustimmen.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mrs. Malfoy?" fragte er höflich, als er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie zufällig hier sind und zu mir gekommen sind."  
Die blonde Frau lächelte und nickte zustimmend. „Wie recht du damit hast, mein Kleiner. Ich bin hier um dir ein paar Fragen zu stellen…"  
„Was für Fragen?" erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige verwirrt und sah sie Misstrauisch an.  
„Oh... betreffend Dumbledore und unserem Meister... Ich wüsste gerne, was du von den Beiden denkst oder hältst."

Einen Moment überlegte er ausgiebig, ehe er sich zurücklehnte. „Das ist schwer zu sagen. Eigentlich müsste ich sie beide Hassen. Ich meine... Tom hat meine Eltern getötet und mehrmals versucht mich umzubringen... Dumbledore hat mein ganzes Leben lang eigentlich nur mir mir gespielt. Für ihn bin ich seine kleine Schachfigur, die er einsetzen kann um Tom zu vernichten..."  
Narcissa hörte sich das alles gespannt an und nickte zustimmend. „Ich nehme an, wenn du könntest würdest du keine Seite wählen, aber dies ist ja leider keine Option für dich. Also... wem würdest du dich eher anschließen?"  
„Tom" erwiderte Harry ohne zu zögern, was sie doch sehr überraschte.  
„Und wieso das?"  
„Ganz einfach. Bei ihm kann ich mir fast sicher sein, was mit mir passiert. Bei Dumbledore kann man nie wissen, was er als nächstes für mich geplant hat. Außerdem... was wird er tun, sobald er das Gefühl hat, dass ich für ihn nicht mehr von Nutzen bin? Da fühle ich mich bei Tom fast sicherer... Sollte er mich töten, kommt es wenigstens nicht überraschend."  
Narcissa grinste leicht und nickte zustimmend. „Das ist sehr interessant" erwiderte sie, als sie sich erhob. „Ich bin mir sicher er wird sich freuen das zu hören..." Dann verabschiedete sie sich schnell von Harry und disapparierte.  
Harry seufzte leise und bezahlte. Es war nun vermutlich wirklich bessser, wenn er nach Hause gehen würde und schlafen würde. Alles andere würde er einfach auf sich zukommen lassen.

------

Nachdenklich starrte Tom in das Feuer vor sich. Es war nicht lange her. Seit Narcissa ihm Bericht erstattet hatte und er musste zugeben, dass ihn die Ergebnisse sehr überraschten. Er hatte wirklich mit vielem gerechnet. Aber die harte Ehrlichkeit, mit der Harry die Fragen beantwortet hatte – offensichtlich wissend was er wollte – brachte ihn zum nachdenken.  
Der Junge würde sich ihm also Tatsächlich anschließen? Wenn auch nur, weil er sich bei Dumbledore seines Schicksals ungewisser war… Eine wirklich interessante Wendung. Und je mehr Tom darüber nachdachte umso sicherer war er sich, dass er davon gebrauch machen würde.  
Der Junge würde ihm sicher noch gut von Nutzen sein…

Lächelnd erhob er sich und begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um einen Brief an Harry zu verfassen. Er würde dem Jungen ein Angebot machen und sehen, ob dieser es annehmen würde. Noch war er sich nicht sicher, dass dieser es tun würde. Aber wann immer er darüber nachdachte, sah er die grünen Augen vor sich in denen ein verstecktes Feuer herrschte, dass nur darauf wartete entdeckt und befreit zu werden.  
/Wir werden sehen, was wirklich hinter dir steckt, Potter. Da bin ich mir sicher… Und es wird uns vermutlich alle überraschen/

------

Genervt sah Harry von seinem Buch auf, als eine – ihm unbekannte – schwarze Eule gegen sein Fenster klopfte. Im ersten Moment überlegte er sie einfach zu ignorieren, aber seine Neugierde zwang ihn schließlich einfach dazu, dass Tier hereinzulassen. Wer um alles in der Welt sollte ihm bitte schreiben? Außer den Todessern wusste vermutlich niemand, dass er hier war und überhaupt gesund und lebendig war. Allerdings konnte er auch nicht sagen, welche Todesser es wussten. Tom Riddle und Narcissa Malfoy waren schließlich die einzigen Personen, mit denen er in den letzten 30 Stunden Kontakt hatte.  
Seufzend schob der dunkelhaarige Junge seine Gedanken erst einmal beiseite, als er nach dem Brief griff, den die Eule ihm schon ungeduldig hinhielt und ihn öffnete, während der schwarze Vogel sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob und durch das Fenster verschwand.

_Ich nehme an, du wirst dich wundern, dass du einen Brief von mir erhältst. Doch nach unserem Treffen und den Erkenntnissen die ich später erhalten habe muss ich doch durchaus sagen, dass du anfängst immer interessanter zu werden. Du würdest also zu mir kommen? Das sind wirklich einmal Neuigkeiten, die ich nicht zu glauben gewagt habe. Aber es ist trotz allem eine sehr angenehme Überraschung. Und wenn dies wirklich dein Wunsch ist, dann bitte ich dich mich heute Abend zu treffen. Dort wo du dich mit ihr getroffen hast. Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt wovon ich rede.  
Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, dich wieder zu sehen. _

_TMR _

Blinzelnd blickte Harry auf den Brief und schüttelte dann lächelnd den Kopf. /Schlau… Kein Empfänger, keine Namen, keine richtigen Hinweise. Vor allem, wenn man nicht weiß worum es geht… Das passt zu ihm... Nun bleibt nur noch zu entscheiden, was ich tue./

----

Harry brauchte sich gar nicht sonderlich umsehen als er die Bar betrat, um Tom zu finden. Lautlos seufzend ging er zu dem Tisch herüber, an dem er saß und ihn beobachtete.  
„Du bist wirklich gekommen. Ich bin überrascht" grüßte der andere ihn mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
„Du wolltest, dass ich komme. Also fang bloß nicht an dich zu beschweren" gab Harry lediglich zurück, als er sich setzte und etwas zu trinken bestellte, wobei Tom ihn amüsiert betrachtete.  
„Das hatte ich nicht vor, aber es zeigt, dass du scheinbar endlich verstanden hast, was besser für dich ist."  
Eine Augenbraue hebend lehnte der Jüngere sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nur damit das klar ist. Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich keinen anderen Weg habe, sondern weil ich will. Ich bin hier, weil ich Dumbledore mittlerweile genauso viel trauen kann wie dir und ich es satt habe seine kleine Schachfigur zu sein… Und deshalb sage ich dir direkt eins. Was auch immer du tust, es ist mir egal. Aber solltest du versuchen mich ebenfalls zu einer Schachfigur zu machen, bringe ich dich um. Genauso, solltest du versuchen mich in irgendeiner Weise zu verraten. Ich werde dich vielleicht ab und an um bestimmte Dinge bitten, genauso wie ich weiß, dass du mich nicht einfach untätig rumsitzen lassen wirst. Aber ich denke, dass dürfte eigentlich kein Problem sein, oder? Ich sage dir das nur ein einziges Mal, also merk es dir. Ich bin nicht zum spielen gekommen und ich habe es satt, dass jeder denkt, er kann mit mir machen was er will. Meine Verwandten waren der erste Beweis dafür. Aber ich weiß, du bist nicht dumm. Also solltest du nicht denselben Fehler machen"  
Tom lachte leise und grinste ihn offen an. „Das gefällt mir. Es gibt nicht viele Personen, die es wagen würden mir zu drohen. Die Zusammenarbeit mit dir wird sicher interessant werden! Und ich denke ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich habe nicht vor etwas zu tun, von dem ich weiß das es dich gegen mich wenden würde. Wieso sollte ich auch, wo ich dich doch nun endlich nicht mehr gegen mich habe und somit auch mein größtes Problem aus der Welt geschafft wäre?"  
Für einen Moment blickte Harry ihn einfach nur weiter skeptisch an, ehe er zustimmend nickte.  
„Gut… dann wäre das geklärt. Ich werde dich in zwei Tagen abholen, aber nun mal zu ein paar anderen Dingen…"

------

Die zwei Tage waren schneller vergangen, als Harry es gedacht hätte. Irgendwie war es ein komisches Gefühl zu wissen, dass er nun mit der Person gehen würde, die er eigentlich abgrundtief hassen sollte, doch er wusste einfach, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab. Und wenn er ehrlich war, bereute er es nicht einmal. Ja, Tom hatte seine Eltern umgebracht. Ja, er hatte mehrmals versucht ihn umzubringen. Und ja, er konnte ihm nicht wirklich trauen. Aber gleichzeitig war es auch genau das, was ihn zu ihm trieb. Hier konnte er eigentlich fast nicht verraten werden. Denn hier wusste er, dass er jeden Tag sterben könnte.  
Seufzend sah er sich noch einmal in seinem Zimmer um, ob er auch alles hatte und begab sich dann auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt, den er mit Tom ausgemacht hatte.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin musste er erneut an den Abend von vor zwei Tagen denken und an das seltsame Gespräch, welches er mit Tom geführt hatte. Er konnte es irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich wirklich fast normal mit ihm unterhalten hatte…

Ihm blieb auch erstmal keine Zeit sich weiter mit diesen Gedanken zu befassen, da er am Treffpunkt ankam, wo Narcissa Malfoy auf ihn wartete und ihn anlächelte.  
„Da bist du ja. Unser Meister hatte leider keine Zeit dich persönlich abzuholen."  
Harry lächelte leicht und nickte lediglich zur Begrüßung, als sie ihm auch schon eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und mit ihm nach Riddle Manor apparierte.

-----

Neugierig sah Harry sich um, als sie angekommen waren. Es war irgendwie ganz anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Statt dunkel und bedrohlich, war es irgendwie sehr einladend und wohnlich. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das ganze war so. „Un-Voldi-Like" wie er fand. Natürlich würde ihn nichts dazu bringen, das jemals laut auszusprechen.  
Narcissa betrachtete ihn lächelnd, ehe sie sich auf den Weg einen Gang hinunter machte, immer darauf achtend, dass er Junge ihr folgte.  
„Ich zeige dir nun dein Zimmer. Unser Meister wollte mit dir sprechen, sobald er Zeit hat. Am besten bleibst du so lange auch erst einmal in deinem Zimmer. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob alle informiert wurden, dass du nun hier bist…"  
Harry nickte automatisch und lächelte leicht.  
„Ich werde es mir merken."  
Schweigend gingen die Beiden weiter, bis Narcissa schließlich vor einem Zimmer stehen blieb und die Tür öffnete. „So… Das hier ist dein Zimmer. Ich hoffe es ist ok für dich" lächelte sie und deute Harry an einzutreten, was dieser auch gleich tat und sich neugierig und staunend umsah. „Am Besten packst du erst einmal deine Sachen aus. Ich bin mir sicher, er kommt bald."  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge nickte lächelnd und hörte auch kurz darauf, wie Narcissa die Tür hinter sich schloss. Leise seufzend machte er sich dran alle seine Sachen aus und einzuräumen und ließ sich schließlich auf das Bett fallen.  
Nun konnte er nichts anderes tun als abwarten, was ihn hier noch erwarten würde.


End file.
